The present invention relates to folding apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for folding airbags.
Use of airbags for driver and passenger restraint during vehicle impact has grown increasingly popular. Typically, airbags are circular, oval or pillow-shaped. They are commonly mounted in steering wheels, steering columns, and dashboards of automobiles. Only a limited space is available for airbag storage. Accordingly, airbags must be folded to fit within the limited space available for their storage. However, the airbags must also be capable of unfolding and inflating rapidly without binding.
Currently, there are many methods by which an airbag may be folded into a desired configuration or pattern. Oftentimes, these methods are performed manually. Manual methods, however, are costly and usually result in airbags having inconsistent folds.
It is not uncommon for each automotive manufacturer to have its own folding pattern. For any particular folding pattern, new methods and apparatus are desired which will reduce costs and improve the consistency of the folds created in the airbags.